


they called it puppy love

by madeintheaf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, LITERALLY, M/M, Puppy Love, actually a dog!harry, lots of fluff, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintheaf/pseuds/madeintheaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is sick of harry taking up all the room in his bed, but he just can't say know to that little face of his</p><p>(aka the one where harry is louis' black lab and he likes to stretch out and take up all the space in his already tiny bed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	they called it puppy love

 

louis had known what he was getting into when he found the little black lab puppy wandering the streets last year. the poor thing was starving and weak and cold as it wandered through the december snow. it made him sad, seeing that puppy so  _alone_ , none of the people on the busy street even sparing it a second glance, except for a littl girl who's mother promptly shook her head and dragged her off. louis knew he couldn't keep it. he had a tiny flat and he was in uni andh ad a low paying job at starbucks that barely supported his own needs. he went over and scratched the dog's ears, frowning at how sad it looked.

so by the end of the night, he'd blown almost all of his cash on things for the little black lab, whom he'd named harry.

 

_he just couldn't say no to that face, now could he?_

 

harry took to the flat well, wandering around and jumping on his shitty yet comfortable couch and curling up as though he bloody owned the place. it was a little more than adorable, really. louis fed him and then went to bed and when he woke up at three am to harry climbing onto his already small bed and snuggling up against his back he knew that he was already in love with that damned dog.

 

_he wouldn't have it any other way._

_  
_harry'd grown a lot in the past year. he wasn't a puppy anymore. he was _huge_ , even for a black lab. louis, of course, still absolutely adored him, even when the big clumsy thing knocked over teacups sitting on tables or chewed up his favorite pair of vans or ate his laptop charger. he was cute and big and silly and he was louis'. 

louis only had one issue with harry, and to be honest it wasn't even that big of a deal. every night without fail harry was cuddled up against him in his bed, fast asleep and curled up into a little ball. but harry was so bloody  _big_ that he nearly took up the entire bed and it was a little bit annoying, having a huge dog laying on top of you whilst you try to sleep every night.

he loved harry of course, but he was  _exhausted_ and he had so many projects to finish and he had exams to take and, and.. before long, he was standing up from his bed and pushing the big dog off the mattress, huffing in annoying. 

"sorry, haz." he mumbled.

harry whined, pawing at the side of the bed. 

"no, harry."

the dog barked softly.

_"no, harry."_

_  
_that was the end of that. whining softly, the dog curled up on his floor and soon louis fell back to sleep and he forgot all about it.

 

the next morning, louis woke up and he felt bad because harry was curled up on his floor and it was absolutely bloody freezing. he frowned, reaching down to stroke the dog's ears, waking him up. "aw, haz. m'sorry." he murmured, letting the dog climb up on the bed next to him, curling up against him and practically smothering to him.

but it was worth it.

 

after all,  _how could he say no to that not-so-little face?_


End file.
